Verapamil in appropriate clinical doses, depresses contractility in ischemic myocardium while sparing function in normal tissue. In contrast, propranolol depresses both normal and ischemic muscle. Selective depression of ischemic myocardium by verapamil or another calcium antagonist may benefit patients with acute myocardial infarction since ischemic injury can be reduced by depressing contractility (and hence oxygen demand).